Hope's Angel
by Novaxao
Summary: Takeru is an angel chosen to protect Daisuke, a special human boy, with his partner Digimon, Patamon. Takeru came down to the human world when he was 5 and made friends with Daisuke and protecting him from any dangers coming to harm Daisuke. When a Digimon comes to kill Daisuke. Takeru has no choice but to tell the boy everything.
1. Prologue

**Year: 1991 August 13 **

**Location: Real World, Hospital**

Inside the Odiaba Hospital room #12A, the Motomiya parents were expecting their second child. Unknowingly to them, they were giving birth to a boy who would have a special companion.

**Location: Another World**

The same day as the Motomiya boy was being born a guardian angel was being born. This was a rare occurrence as only 3 guardian angels have been assigned before and Takeru Takaishi will be the 4th being the embodiment of Hope of the worlds. Next to the boy was a different type of egg. It was white with orange stripes. Inside was a rare type of species, Digimon, a Digimon called Patamon.

**Location: Odaiba Hospital**

The Motomiya's finally got to hold there son, Daisuke Motomiya, while holding the boy they knew he would be special. When the boy opened his eyes his parents were shocked to see his right eye was gold while his left was brown. The gold eye glowed a bit in the sunlight

**Location: Another World**

Takeru woke up and flapped his tiny angel wings he opened his eyes and he had the same gold eye like the Motomiya child while his other was a light blue.

* * *

So this is my new fanfiction called Hope's Angel. Takeru is an angel chosen to protect Daisuke, a special human boy, with his partner Digimon, Patamon. Takeru came down to the human world when he was 5 and made friends with Daisuke and protecting him from any dangers coming to harm Daisuke. When a Digimon comes to kill Daisuke. Takeru has no choice but to tell the boy everything. Join the two's journey as they try to defeat this evil.


	2. The Start of a Journey

**A\N: **So before the Chapter starts I wanna say that the year the Prologue takes place is 1991, I just added it wrong and hopefully I remember to change it anyways enjoy the first chapter.

**Year: 1996**

**Location: Odaiba Daycare**

Daisuke was sitting alone at the daycare. It was his first day and he was nervous after he was dropped off. He felt alone until he saw a blonde boy a boy the same age as himself. The thing that caught his eye was his right eye. Daisuke was shocked when he saw that he had the same gold color eye as himself. The blonde boy closed his eyes and smiled at Daisuke.

"Hi I'm Takeru and you are?" The blonde asked

"Daisuke.."

"Well, Daisuke do you want to be friends!"

"You want to be friends with me?"

"Sure! So do you want to play with blocks?"

Since that day those two have been friends for life. Daisuke didn't know Takeru's main purpose of life and how they both have the same color eye. Sure Takeru has enjoyed being friends with Daisuke but he knows that his main purpose is to protect him. Once the Digimon after Daisuke is defeated he knows he's going to leave earth and Daisuke for good.

**Year: Present Day, 2002**

**Location: Odaiba Elementary School**

Takeru and Daisuke eating breakfast at there house. Daisuke's parents let Takeru into their home after his "parents passed away", in reality, they went back to their world once they were confident that Takeru and Patamon didn't need help anymore.

"Thank you Mrs. Motomiya." Takeru bowed

"Takeru I told you you're our son now you can call me your mom." Mrs. Motomiya said

"Well..thank you, mom."

"Cmon Takeru we have to get to school!" Daisuke shouted grabbing Takeru and dragging him out the door.

"Wait let me get my bag first." Takeru ran to his a Daisuke's room, he checked his bag to make sure that Patamon was safely packed in his bag. "Kay coming!"

Takeru and Daisuke were running towards their school, they weren't paying attention and Daisuke ran right into a purple hair girl. They both got up and the purple hair girl narrowed her eyes when she saw who ran into her.

"Seriously Daisuke!" The girl shouted "Why don't you pay attention when your running!"

"Miyako calm down." Daisuke said

"No! You run into me every day!"

Takeru grabbed Daisuke's arm and ran inside "Sorry Miyako!" Takeru shouted

Takeru was walking to the lunchroom to meet up with Daisuke. He let Patamon out on the roof so he could scout to see if anything was coming to the school. Takeru was about to enter the lunchroom when he heard Patamon's call for him. He quickly ran up to the roof making sure nobody saw him. Unfortunately for him, Daisuke saw him outside the room so he decided to follow him and see what he was up to.

"Patamon Digivolve to Pegasmon." Takeru said Patamon nodded in agreement and turned into the orange and gold pegasus like creature. Takeru mounted the pegasus and let his wings out. His wings were 4 pairs of golden radiating wings. The feathers seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. The Pegasus flew around the building until he spotted the Digimon Patamon had sensed "Ok it's just a Kuwagamon, typical, you can take this one right?"

"Yep." Pegasmon just flew towards the Beatle Digimon. "Silver Blaze!" The attack shot green energy hitting Kuwgamon dead on. "Shooting Star!" The attack hit Kuwgamon destroying him, his data floated up into the sky. The two flew back on the roof and turned back into Patamon

"Good job Pata." Takeru said scratching behind his ear

"Thanks, Tak-" Patamon started before getting interrupted

"Takeru…" A voice asked. Takeru and Patamon turned to the source of the voice, Daisuke "Your-r an Angel-?"

"Uhh...Yeah. That only your Guardian Angel." Takeru could barely look Daisuke in the eyes


	3. Your a what-?

"So your an Angel?" Daisuke asked with wide eyes

"Yea-h" Takeru replied

"And you said my guardian Angel right?"

"Yep"

"So when we met you knew to befriend me."

"Stop making it sound so sad yes it was destiny for me to meet you but I really do like you. I don't do this just because I'm supposed to."

"Wow, it still a lot to take in." Daisuke was staring at Takeru's wings.

"You want to touch them? You've been staring."

"And who wouldn't! I mean gold wings!"

"So you gonna touch them or stare?"

Daisuke went up to Takeru and touch the wings and he immediately felt calm. "So soft.." He purred. The feathers on the wings felt soft his Daisuke's hands. After he let go Tk shook his wings and gold dust shook off.

"Takeru are you gonna introduce me?" Patamon asked

"Oh yeah, Daisuke Patamon. Patamon Daisuke." Patamon flew onto Daisuke's shoulders

"Hi! Good to finally talk to ya!"

"Yeah you to." Daisuke said nervously. "Um, what are you?"

"A Digimon. When Takeru was born I was born with him so it was decided that we would-be partners."

"Weren't you bigger when you went against that big bug?"

"Hey, let's talk about this back at your home." Takeru said

"Our home. You keep forgetting your family. Angel or not."

Takeru blushed "Ok. So wanna fly?" Daisuke's eyes sparkled

"W-we can fly?"

"Yeah, sure! Hop on." Takeru turned around so Daisuke could grab onto his back being mindful of his wings.

"Ready?" Daisuke nodded "OK le-"

"WAIT!" A new voice shouted

* * *

**Time: Beginning of the Fight**

**Location: Outside Odaiba Elementary School**

7th-grade middle schooler, Koushiro Izumi was walking past the entrance elementary school. He was going to the school to ask a question. He looked up and saw a gold light from the room of the school.

'Huh? What's that?' He thought to himself. He decided to watch from a safe distance. He gasped as he saw two creatures he never saw before.

After the battle died down he got curious so he decided to run up and see if he could find anything.

He got up on the roof and saw two boys. Well, one boy and another with wings.

"W-we can fly?" He heard the first boy ask

"Yeah, sure! Hop on." The boy with wings said

Koushiro thought that he should leave it alone but he got curious so when they were about to leave he decided to get information

"WAIT!" Koushiro shouted. He saw the two boys stop "What happened?"

The boys turned around and saw "Koushiro!?"

"Daisuke? Takeru? What's happening?"

The two looked at each other and nodded "We can't talk here as you know what just happened. So I guess talk at Dai-our place." Takeru said

"But you can't carry both of us!" Daisuke said

"I'll do it!" Patamon said which freaked out Koushiro. Patamon turned and faced Koushiro "Oh Hi! I'm Patamon!"

"Don't worry we'll explain. OK, Pata you ready?" Takeru asked and Patamon nodded "Kay'" IN seconds the winged hamster turned into a giant Pegasus. Daisuke seemed happy to get a closer looked and Koushiro looked a bit scared.

Pegusmon kneeled down to let the group on his back. Once they were all on they took the skies.

* * *

Koushiro was trying to regather his thoughts. When he heard Takeru say "We're here!" They landed on the roof and Pegusmon turned back into Patamon. Takeru retracted his wings as they walked into the apartment.

"Hi, mom, dad! Our Tutor Koushiro is here!" Daisuke shouted

"Ok! Remeber to be respectful." His mom responded

The three went into Daisuke and Takeru's room

"So..can we talk?" Koushiro said

"Not here." Takeru responded confusing the other two "Here." Takeru went into his closet and pressed a button hidden behind some clothes. The back of the closet opened up which revealed a lab of sorts. Daisuke's and Koushiro's mouth's dropped wide open

"This has been here since you moved in?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah I'm surprised you didn't notice. I never wear those shirts." Takeru replied

"How'd you even set this up?" Koushiro asked

"Angelic Magic. Duh. How else am I supposed to survey the city?"

"Um...A map?" Daisuke suggested

"I have one. Follow me." Takeru stepped inside the closet. Daisuke stepped in followed by Koushiro. When the stepped inside their mouths dropped wide open for the 2nd time in 5 minutes. Inside was this huge lounge. There was a huge flat screen with a huge circular sleek white couch. There was high tech technology. Koushiro was amazed at a computer system in a corner. Daisuke was drooling at the kitchen with an ice cream maker, popcorn maker, a pizza oven, you get the gist of it.

"Wh-Wh-Wha...What is this place?" Daisuke asked he turned around to see a bedroom. "A bedroom too."

"In case of emergencies, I decked this place out with essentials and things to help from being bored." Takeru explained

"Yeah but all of this...a game room, and a premium research station. Uh..do you mind if I can use the research station when im here?" Koushiro asked

"Why do you ask. Right now of people who know the secret your the smartest. And Daisuke can agree. Right? Daisuke?" Takeru looked around seing Daisuke playing video games and eating popcorn.

"Dude why didn't you tell me about this place sooner!" Daisuke exclaimed

"Daisuke focus. This is a serious thing and you are in the middle of the whole thing I hope you know that."

"What do you mean."

"You are the main target. Dark forces want you because you're special apparently you're a miracle child. You should be proud one's chosen every millennium."

"..." Daisuke had a confused face not understanding what a millennium is.

"A millennium is a thousand years." Koushiro answered noticing Daisuke's confused face

"So as I was saying you special but somethings trying to kill you to take over the world. You can stop it but not alone that's why im here. Your guardian angel."

"Um... how do you know it's me though?" Daisuke asked. Takeru pointed Daisuke towards a mirror on the wall.

"Do you not see your eye color? Both of our's right eyes are the same golden color. You really think that's a coincidence?"

"No…"

"I hate to interrupt but what is Patamon?" Koushiro asked

"Oh, I'm a Digimon!" Patamon said

"I'm unfamiliar with that kind of species."

"I'm not surprised. You see Patamon and other Digimon live in the Digital world. I haven't been able to go there though it requires a special device." Takeru explained

"Hmm...Can I see if I can develop one?"

"It may take you a while seeing how this technology hasn't been explored by humans."

"Well, you have lots of very high tech technology. If I have time to use this type of technology then I could figure this out."

"Ok sure."

"Wait a second...If you never been to the Digital World. How'd you meet Patamon?" Daisuke asked Takeru

"Oh...you see his silver eye." Daisuke nodded "Well he's also a guardian angel to a Digimon. So basically we've been partners. The form he digivolves to isn't his actual one but it does help with getting around."

"Since I can't get to the Digital World I haven't been able to see the Digimon…" Patamon said "I feel like I'm failing him.."

"No your not. What do I tell you? Don't give up hope. You know that's what we fight for. Right?" Takeru said

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Maybe the Digimon he protects is my partner!" Daisuke exclaimed, "I have a Digimon partner!"

Takeru sweatdropped "Don't get ahead of yourself. Yes, it may add up but we are not certain if that is correct."

"Ok.." Daisuke sighed and went to lay down on the couch

"From what I've heard...The Digimon Patamon protects is alone and if he's anything like Daisuke. He's a target." Koushiro said

"I guess so." Patamon said

"So with that information, I should probably work fast on the Device."

"Don't overwork yourself." Takeru said

"No...It's something I want to do. This seems important."

"Well if you want to. Not to through more at you but we would need a special port in order to take us their."

"Okay."

"Let me tell you. If you agree to help with this your basically joining the team. This will be a dangerous job."

"What do you mean?"

"If we go to the Digital World we would need to see who is transporting Digimon into the real world. Like that Kuwagamon. Not only that...we may need to delete some Digimon."

"Delete?"

"Us Digimon don't really die. Are data just gets sent to The Village of Beginnings and we start our lives back over." Patamon explained

"But from what I've found out if they die in the Human World….they don't come back."

"Oh…"

"So are you truly with this team?"

Koushiro thought about it before nodding "Yes."

"Ok. Here take this." Takeru handed Koushiro a little box and a tag with something purple in it.

"What is this?" Koushiro asked

"Well, that box is a portal. Do you really think this room was in the walls or something? We are in the angelic world."

"Oh.."

"And that is...I don't know really. I haven't heard anything about it. But I guess it could symbolize you being a member of the team." Takeru looked at the symbol and then grabbed a purple crystal.

He walked over to the wall behind the couch and drew the symbol on the wall. It looked like some glasses with one circle bigger than the other. It glowed once he was done and the tag seemed to glow the same color.

"You see that's your commitment right there." Takeru said

"How did it glow like that?" Koushiro asked

"Oh...um well you are in a different world right now so things would be different. Hmm...If I was to guess I would say that. Can I use you as an example?" Koushiro nodded "Since you have that symbol on it would glow when you are in the base or maybe when you have it on."

"I guess that makes sense. So what are those symbols?" Koushiro asked pointing to a golden one and a golden-yellow one. The lighter one means Hope and the other one means Miracles."

"Do you know what this one means?"

"Unfornalty I can't. I only know what mine and Daisuke's mean."

"So how would you know this is mine if you only know yours and his?"

"It feels like it belongs to you."

"Ok…" Koushiro decided to start working on his project and Takeru decided to make some food.

* * *

Daisuke woke up from his nap and got scared from not being in his bed but he remembered everything that happened and calmed down.

"You up?" Daisuke heard Takeru ask

"Yeah…"

"Here come have something to eat." Takeru pointed to some Tempura and Soba

"Thanks."

"So...how are you feeling about the whole thing?"

"It's a lot to take in. My best friends an Angel, I'm apparently a miracle child, there a weird species sitting right next to me…no offense." Daisuke said to Patamon

"None Taken." Patamon said

"I'm in some base inside my closet.."

"Actually..we went through a portal." Koushiro said from his research corner.

"Oh..well I'm in a different world apparently. I just have to take a lot in right now. But hey it's cool! I have an angel best friend who is awesome!" Takeru blushed at the complement

"Thanks…"

"I'm a miracle child and I'm made a friend of a different species!"

"Calm down Daisuke…"

"Yeah...I hope I get my own Digimon partner."

"Never lose hope. Maybe he's waiting for you right now…" Patamon said

* * *

**Location: Digital World**

A blue dragon was hiding in a cave. He had a yellow V on his forehead. He had one red eye and one silver.

"Come on out V-Mon!" A voice shouted "Make this easy for both of us!"

"No…." V-Mon said to himself "I need to find him...I need to find Daisuke."


	4. Unexpected Visitors

"I need to find Daisuke…" V-mon said to himself. He ran deeper into the cave a found a computer.

The dragon could see a cat's shadow coming closer to him. The computer glowed and was transported in.

The cat came around the corner and saw nothing just an empty cage.

"Strange…" The cat said before leaving the cave

**Next Day**

**Location: Odaiba Elementary School**

Takeru and Daisuke were at Chemistry mixing chemicals together for a project also working with Miyako.

"Daisuke do you know what you're doing?" Miyako asked skeptically

"Of course! You just gotta add this redd stuff and some soda." Daisuke said mixing random things together

"Daisuke are you sure…"

"Of course! Takeru trusts me right?" Daisuke winked

"Right." Takeru said

"You boys are weird." Miyako groaned trying to grab some of the materials.

"No!" Daisuke shouted, "You need to trust me." Daisuke grabbed cups of baking soda and a green chemical. "When we drop this in here it will create a Lavender Perfume like you said we were making."

"Yeah right…" Miyako looked away for a second and Takeru used some magic to make the Perfume.

"Miyako what are you looking at?" Takeru asked

"I know.." Daisuke said with a devious smirk "Ken."

Miyako turned red "What?! No!" Miyako slapped Daisuke

"Ow…"

"Well anyways it's done." Takeru said

"Ok, so I can restart." Miyako said

"No! Sniff it!" Daisuke shouted

"Okay.." Miyako picked it up and sniffed it. "What?! Ho-how di- you- wh- no- how." Miyako stuttered

"Mr. Fujiyama we are done." Takeru said calmly

"Ok...Will I be poisoned like last time?" He asked looking directly as Daisuke

"That was 1 time!" Daisuke countered

"5 times.." The teacher replied

"And you've been fine each time." Daisuke huffed

Mr. Fujiyama picked it up ad smelled it.

"Did you two do this?" He asked amazed

"Yes." They replied

"I don't believe it.."

"What!" Daisuke shouted "We made that from scratch!"

"Takeru.."

"We made it from scratch. We didn't buy it or anything."

"Okay…Well, you 3 get an A."

"YESSSS!" Daisuke shouted flipping the table breaking the chemicals.

"And you Daisuke can go to detention after school."

"Dangit…."

**Location: Odaiba Mall; After School**

"What is this place?" The blue dragon asked himself. "Hey...why am I Chibimon right now?" He looked and saw a couple staring at him. "Hi! I'm Chibimon who are you?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The woman shouted

"Whaa-" Chibimon's eyes shot wide open "What did I do?"

"You're a monster!"

"No im not…"

"HELP!" The police looked over at the couple pointing at Chibimon in fear. They started to chase after the little dragon.

"Uh oh." The dragon said starting to run around in the food court accidentally scaring everyone there.

There were many faint cries of 'what is that' and 'get away' when the little digimon was running away.

All of the loud cries got a certain orange curious so he decided to investigate. Takeru had told him to keep a look out for any Digimon.

When Patamon got to the food court he saw Chibimon cornered by Mall Cops and he felt something, the need to protect him.

The cops seemed to close in on the blue Digimon. With quick thinking Patamon quickly flew to Chibimon grabbing him and flying into the vents without being seen.

Chibimon had his eyes closed but opened them when he felt himself in someone's grasp.

"Woah.. another Digimon in this world.." Chibimon said

"So what are you doing in this world Chibimon?" Patamon asked not being able to see each other from the dark vents

"I don't know all I remember is being chased as V-mon but I had to find Daisuke so I didn't give up and then I went through the computer in the cave."

"Ok..did you say Daisuke?"

"Yeah! He's my partner after all."

"This may be a weird question but do you have a silver eye?"

"Yeah! I wonder what it means though."

"It means that I've finally found you." Patamon started to tear up

"Found me? Wait...are you...I thought it was a legend so your my…

"Guardian Angel." Chibimon jumped into Patamon's arms behind him.

"I'm happy I'm here...I've been chased by this one Digimon for a while now."

"They're not hurting you when I'm around and no one will hurt Daisuke with Takeru around him."

"So can I meet Daisuke?" Chibimon jumped around Patamon

"Took you long enough to ask. Hold On." Chibimon climbed onto Patamon's back as he left the vents going to the Motomiya's home.

**School**

Daisuke was sitting by the window waiting for his detention to be up. It was currently 7:00 and he started to get more bored by the second. He lifted his head up when he saw Takeru floating right outside the window.

"Hey Daisuke." Takeru said

"Hey."

"So..you ready to go?"

"I can't leave yet...not until sensei says it's over." Daisuke said glaring

"Dude...detention is two hours long. School ended four hours ago. Nobody is in there with you and the lights are off." Takeru said matter of factly

Daisuke's eyes shot wide open. "What?"

"Yeah...did you fall asleep?"

"Maybe…" Daisuke said sheepishly

"Ok so ready to go?" Takeru said now sitting in the windowsill

"Yep!" Daisuke got onto Takeru's back and they flew back to there apartment. Until something almost blasted the two out of the air.

"What was that?!" Daisuke shricked

"I don't know but if I had to guess it's probably a Digimon." Takeru said now going to the ground and Daisuke hopped off.

Takeru flew off at the Digimon in the sky. The digimon was a blue dragon with red wings.

"Airdramon" Takeru thought. The digimon flew at the angel. He noticed the dragon's eyes seemed fully black, almost possessed like. Takeru's fist glowed as lightning sparked from them. As the dragon dashed at him he punched the dragon sending it flying back.

"Go Takeru!" Daisuke shouted from the ground. The dragon turned to the boy. His eyes glowed a crimson red. It started to dash right towards the boy. "Uh...Takeru.."

Takeru flew at the dragon and knocked it out of the way. His hands formed an electric energy and blasted it at Airdramon deleting it.

"Yay!" Daisuke cheered.

* * *

"Mrs. Motomiya? May I check out Daisuke's room?" A boy about 14 years old with brown bushy hair was standing at the front door

"Sure Taichi. May I ask why?" Mrs. Motomiya asked

"I want to surprise him with this." He held up a red soccer uniform

"He made the team?"

"Yep! But he doesn't know that so don't' tell him when he gets back." He started to walk to Daisuke's room "I'm probably going to be there for a while."

"Ok."

Taichi entered the room that was half junky and half cleaned. He walked over to the closet and was looking for a place to hang up the unifrom. He then saw the light blue portal hidden in the back corner of the closet.

"What the hell is that?" Taichi asked to no one in particular. He walked into the portal and saw the lounge. He stood there in shock and saw Koushiro doing some ressearch.

"Koushiro?!" Taichi shouted. The redhead turned to the voice and opened his eyes in shock

"Uh- Taichi? Why are you here?"

"I was here to surprise Daisuke...so why are you here?"

"Well it's kinda hard to explain…"

"So another person found out huh?" A new voice called out. Taichi turned and stared in shock. Takeru was standing there with 4 pairs of golden wings. Daisuke was on his back looking excited holding the soccer uniform.

"Taichi!" Daisuke exclaimed hopping off Takeru's back walking over the the fridge "How'd you end up here?"

"Can I get an explanation!" Taichi shouted

"K sure… but don't you want a snack?" Takeru asked

"Yes…"

* * *

(Takeru explained everything to Taichi)

"So you're his guardian angel?" Takeru nodded "And something is trying to kill him because of an unknown power he has?" Takeru nodded again

"Yeah, I thought it might be a Digimon but after the Aidramon I fought earlier I think it may be a different force at hand."

"I still don't know all about Digimon, what are they?"

"Well-" Takeru started

"I'm back" An innocent voice called out from the door

"Hey Patamon!" Takeru said turning to his Digimon partner "Oh and who's your friend?" Takeru asked noticing Chibimon

"This is Chibimon. The digimon I've been looking for."

The blue dragon was waving towards everyone until he saw the maroon haired boy at the fridge.

"Daisuke?"


	5. Getting Nowhere

"Daisuke?" Chibimon asked

"Hmph-" Daisuke questioned with his mouth full of food

"You're Daisuke!" Chibimon hopped over to him and jumped into his arms

Daisuke turned to Patamon "Who's this?"

"That Chibimon and he's your partner." Patamon replied flying over to Takeru

"Are you sure?"

"Stop questioning it. He wouldn't know you if he wasn't." Takeru said

"Can some tell me what the hell those things are?!" Taichi shouted

"There Digimon Taichi." Koushiro said

"Oh those that's what Digimon are?"

"Yep! I'm Patamon." Patamon raised a paw at Taichi "Your Taichi if I heard correctly?"

"Yeah…"

"So Taichi." Takeru said getting the older boys attention "I'm giving you two options. You either leave and not talk about this or I erase your memory."

"I can't join you?" Taichi asked

"You want to join a fight that you can't really help in?"

"Koushiro is here."

"He does research here."

Taichi got on his knees and pretended to cry "Pleaseeee Takeruu let me help." Taichi whined

"Fine.." Taichi sprouted into the air

"Yay!" The brown hair boy ran over to the snacks starting to stuff his face.

Takeru looked over at Koushiro. "Did he use me for snacks?"

"Pretty much." Koushiro replied "You know you have two goggle heads with basically the same personality on this team right?"

"Yeah… I don't think it will be a problem. Especially since Taichi looks like he wants to help." The blonde looked over at him. "At least when he wants to. Hmm" Takeru saw a little sun figure glowing orange

"I guess that's for him." Koushiro said noticing the glow

"Google Head." Takeru called ou. Both Taichi and Daisuke turned around. The angel through the tag with the glowing symbol at Taichi who dropped his snacks on the flow.

"Takeru! You just made him drop all those snacks!" Daisuke exclaimed dramatically. Takeru rolled his eyes.

"There is plenty of food."

"But that's wasteful!"

"I don't think so." Takeru pointed to Chibimon was eating the food off the ground.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that!" Daisuke advised

"Why?" Chibimon asked

"You'll get sick!"

"He'll be fine. Patamon ate off the floor before and hasn't gotten sick. From a guess, lower level Digimon will eat anything." Takeru said

"Taichi can you come here?" Koushiro asked

"What's up?" Taichi walked over to the computer where Koushiro was at.

"I wanted to see if I can research anything on that symbol. With two I could probably find something."

"I don't think so." Takeru interrupted "If they come from the DigiWorld. You probably wouldn't get anything without going there yourself."

"I think I know how to get there!" Chibimon said

"How?" Patamon asked

"When I came here I went through a computer!"

"Is that all?" Koushiro asked

"Yep!"

"I don't think that was helpful…"

"No, it was!" Taichi shouted "It means we can get there through computers!"

"Probably if we can create a port on it." Takeru said in a thinking pose.

* * *

Taichi was getting mad that Daisuke kept betting him in a video game.

"Well I should get going." Taichi said

"Mad he keeps betting you?" Takeru teased

"NO!" Taichi shot back "It's getting late."

"Oh yeah, it is.." Koushiro said

"Before you go Taichi take this." Takeru through a box at Taichi "Place this in a secret area. Kept it hidden. I may have to kill ya if others find out."

Taichi gulped

"I'm kidding. It's an easy access point so you don't have to come all the way here."

Taichi calmed down as he observed the box. "Ok.."

* * *

"The one thing I told you to do was to keep it hidden." Takeru said glaring at Taichi "SO WHY IS YOUR SISTER HERE!"

"Well.." Taichi said with his arm behind his head

*Flashback. Morning, Yagami Residence*

_Taichi was looking at what his mother considered food. If that's even a word for it._

'_It is the weekend and there isn't any practice. Maybe I can go to the other world for some actual food.' Taichi thought He walked to his and his sisters' room. He opened his closet and started pushing the clothes to the side_

"_Onii-Chan?" Taichi jumped in the air hitting his head "What's that glowing?" Taichi's sister Hikari Yagami was looking over the bed_

'_I should have checked if she was in the room.' Taichi thought, "Uh-h it's nothing! Yeah, that's it. You're just dreaming! Go back to sleep."_

"_Ok." Hikari laid back down_

"_That worked?" Taichi thought out loud_

"_Of Course not!" Hikari shouted "Now what is that!"_

'_Takeru's gonna kill me.' Taichi grimace "Ok what I tell you is highly confidential. So you can't tell anyone." Hikari nodded_

_*A confusing explanation later*_

"_I think I got it all. Took you an hour to explain it though." Hikari glared_

"_Well, I'm off." Taichi said about to walkthrough_

"_I'm going with you!"_

"_What no! This could be some dangerous stuff and I don't think you could handle it- and there she goes." Taichi said as Hikari walked past him to go through the portal."_

*End of Flashback*

"So I can't handle a snack bar?" Hikari asked walking around.

Taichi looked at Takeru who was giving him a look. "Taichi. If you want to help you better get serious about this."

"I am from now on Nobody will find out!" Taichi saluted

"Because no one wants to go through your closet." Hikari said wearing a tag with a pink symbol with a star on it.

"Excuse me, why did you put that on?" Takeru asked the girl

"I felt like it was calling me." The girl replied as it flickered twice.

"Takeru…?" A voice called out scaring Hikari

"Who's voice is that?"

"It's me Chibimon...I'm hungry...wait who are you?" Chibimon said rubbing his eyes

"Uuhhh.." Hikari seemed nervous "What is that!"

"Ahh! Why is she screaming?" Chibimon asked

"Hikari calm down. This is Chibimon..he's a Digimon." Takeru said. At that point, the girl seemed to faint.

"Was it something I said?" Chibimon asked

* * *

Hikari's eyes opened. She looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom that's not her own.

"Oh, you're awake!" A voice cheered from on top of the bed "Takeru, Taichi she's up!"

She saw her brother come up to her and kneel down next to her.

"You ok sis?" He asked

"I'm fine…"

"Here!" She turned and saw a hamster bat creature holding a water bottle out to her.

"Calm down he's not going to hurt you." Takeru said. Hikari nodded and took the bottle.

"I'm Patamon! And that is chibimon." Patamon pointed to the small dragon next to her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Chibimon apologized

"It's alright…" Hikari said smiling making the Digimon smile back at her.

"So you ready to leave?" Taichi asked

"I have to leave?" Hikari asked

"I thought you would want to."

"No, I need to prove to you that I can handle this!"

"Ok.."

Everything seemed to calm down after that. Patamon and Chicimon were having a tickle fight. Takeru was watching smiling. Taichi and Hikari were watching TV while the former was stuffing his face with food. Koushiro who had arrived earlier was researching.

Takeru had noticed Hikari walking up to him.

"Anything you need?" The girl shook her head no

"I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Why do you look at them like that?"

"The Digimon?" Hikari nodded "Well Patamon is my partner and he's chosen to protect Chibimon. We just met Chibimon yesterday and he's always was super serious never acting childish as he used to when I was younger. I guess it's refreshing to see him having fun. Maybe since he has another Digimon to play with."

"I guess so...your an angel right?"

"Yeah."

"How does it feel?"

"Normal. I just have wings."

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah." Takeru closed his eyes as his golden wings sprouted out.

"Wow so pretty." Hikari gasped

"I know." A new voice said "Is my guardian angel the best?" Takeru blushed

"Daisuke you always flatter me."

"Yep!" The maroon haired boy nodded

* * *

Chibimon was jumping on top of Patamon. Patamon was tired after the tickle fight.

"Cmon Pata..." Chibimon whined let's play video games

"How? You don't have thumbs."

Chibimon blushed "Oh I forgot?" He said sheepishly

"How about we see if can help Koushiro." Patamon suggested

"Let's Call him Izzy!" Chibimon declared confusing the hamster.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"His last name is Izumi so I got it from there. Plus Koushiro is long.."

"He'd probably wouldn't like that."

"Well let's see!" The two walked over to Koushiro's workplace.

"Hey Koushiro?" Patamon asked the boy turned his head to look at the Digimon "Chibimon wanted to ask you something." The boy nodded

"Can we call you Izzy?" Chibimon asked putting on an adorable face

"No." The boy turned back to his work.

"Pleaseeee." Chibimon whined doing what Taichi did yesterday.

"No."

"Phooey." Chibimon sighed

"What does that mean?" Patamon asked

"I don't know."

"Koushiro we wanted to see if we could help you." Patamon said

"How could you."

"Well, we are Digimon."

"Yes, you are." Koushiro thought about it. "Let's see... you two can help by answering questions about yourselves."

The Digimon nodded and waited for the questions. Koushiro was still typing on his computer

The Digimon sighed as they walked over to the couch when nothing was asked.

"Wanna watch cat fails?" Chibimon suggested

"You just want to see cats hurt themselves because of the cat that chased you in the Digital World and the one that chased you in the mall, and earlier today." Patamon said

"I didn't do anything to those cats!"

"I know you didn't."

"So can we watch cat fails?"

"Sure!" The two Digimon ran into the computer room.

* * *

"Koshiro! What are you doing?" Taichi asked

"Like already discussed i'm trying to figure out more about the Digital World." Koushrio replied

"Have you found anything?" Taichi asked

"Does it look like I figured anything out?"

"No. Maybe you should see if you can get data from the Digimon."

"Taichi that actually could work! Can you get the Digimon for me?"

"Sure!" Taichi ran off the computer room. 5 seconds later he came back with a look on his face and his hair messed up. "Word of advice...don't interrupt them when there watching cat fails. I swear I think I saw my cat on there…"

"If you won't get them I will." Koushiro marched off to the two Digimon. 10 seconds later he came back with a defeated face. "He really does mean 'Don't touch Chibimon or there will be consequences…"

"What did you two try?" Takeru asked walking over to the two

"We wanted to see if we could use their data for research." Taichi said

"That wouldn't work. I'm pretty sure do get there data you'd probably would need to delete them."

"That would probably explain why Patamon went off…" Koushiro said

"So if we want to get data from digimon we would have to delete one?" Taichi asked

"I guess so..for now we shouldn't get too much into it." Takeru said heading over to the door.

"What's that?" Taichi asked

"The front door…"

"There's a front door!?"

"You didn't know...it's a nice view outside." Koushiro said

"Yeah you should go outside well anyways i'm going out for my morning fly Koushiro." The angel said releasing his wings. Daisuke ran from the arcade.

"Take me with you!" Daisuke shouted

"I'll go to. I kinda want to go on a run." Taichi said

"Were going on a run?" Hikari asked coming from the bedroom

"We are?" Chibimon shouted "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"I'm going too!" Patamon shouted. The tiny dragon hopped on the hamster.

"You coming Koushiro?" Takeru said

"No I'd rather keep researching." Koushiro said

"OK let's go!" Taichi shouted. Takeru and Patamon took the air with Daisuke and Chibimon on their backs. Taichi was following after them with Hikari close behind.

"Hmm...let's see if I could find any- what's this." The red head clicked a button. "A Digimon has appeared. Dammit…"


End file.
